webkinzfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cowlover24
AGAIN You did a great job. You can do that more often if you want! 96.232.132.185 20:37, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Blank You blanked a talk page. Do not blank pages. Your bro MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:42, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Pics for Pets Great job with the uploading! That will be great for the pet page that is incomplete. I don't have some the newer ones like Mar-Apr 2008. I will have to grab them. Webkinz Mania 21:35, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Pages I couple of minutes ago, you made pages! That's great for you, the contest, and the wikia because now we need nine more pages! Do it soon! Just telling you to make spaces if you want to make a new sentence. Webkinz Mania 21:35, 29 April 2008 (UTC) WOW! You got another Retired pet so be proud and make some pages because today is your lucky day, you'd get three bonus points because it was three months after it was retired! GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Webkinz Mania 20:47, 1 June 2008 (UTC) A Good Talk The Collie is retired in the catalog but if you want, you can make pages of new things going on in webkinz. Click Thelamberts: Webkinz Blog on the front of the page to start. You will never know the next contest but it will be soon! Webkinz Mania 13:47, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Prize Okay. Your prize is waiting with Alorda. If she doesn't come in at least one month, I will send you a Green Lava or something rare and retired or lots of kc! Keep making pages and you might win a prize by making 2,000 pages. Webkinz Mania 17:42, 28 September 2008 (UTC) HEY! Hey tell me if you want to be friends people never come on this Wiki anymore so tell me! Strawberry (Strawberry's Chatroom) 02:47, 9 October 2008 (UTC) SORRY!! Hey so sorry about not talking to you, and not actually being your friend! So I was thinking if your wiki has an IRC please leave me a message and tell me if you have one, and if you want to go there. Your friend- Strawberry (Strawberry's Chatroom) 05:21, 10 November 2008 (UTC) My IRC Listen I have an IRC so here is what you do, you go on the internet and type in, www.irc.wikia.com and then type in your username. Once you are done with that you with end up on Wikia General Support Channel if you hit the login button after you type in you're username. Then once all that is done type in, /join #wikia-warriorcats. After that you should end up where I go to chat and like everyday I go there so that is all you have to do. you're friend- Strawberry (Strawberry's Chatroom) 19:06, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Wonderful! You have been doing wonderful work here. You can rollback any spams! Webkinz Mania 17:17, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :Your welcome. You deserved it. Edit more and I can ask Aldora if yoyu can be a sysop here! Your doing well. It could be a prize instead of the Undersea Portole which she didn't gi ve you yet. Webkinz Mania 19:28, 25 January 2009 (UTC) ::Keep editing and you could be the new admin here. Use the format. Webkinz Mania 17:24, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Contest Hi! My life was extremely hectic for quite a while, however, I haven't forgotten you. I still have the undersea portal for you. Let me know how to contact you in-game and I'll see to it you get your prize. Sorry for such an awful delay. (Bureaucrat, Sysop) 16:16, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :: Ok. I added you to my daughter's friends list (RachRoo01). Let's get this debt finally settled. :) -- (Bureaucrat, Sysop) 13:17, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::: Sent the undersea portal to you yesterday (May 17th, 2009). -- (Bureaucrat, Sysop) 14:03, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello, this is a general are you there message. The webkinz wikia needs to keep track of its rollbacker's activity so we are asking if you are still active. If you have not replied by May 22nd 2009, you will be marked as inactive and when you come back, you will be marked as active. If you are active then you might want to check out the new templates, policies and vote on whether or not to unblock User:Generalgrievous112 (on his talk page). Maybe you'll even want to join a project while you're here!--'Ventress yaps ' 03:12, 21 May 2009 (UTC) So, why don't you edit pages while you're here instead of just leaving the wiki--'Ventress yaps ' 21:36, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Cow24, there is supposed to be a meeting between the Webkinz Wiki and the Webkinz Fanon Wiki coming up soon to discuss how to get more users onto these two wikis, if you can attend the discussion, say so here and say when a good day is and I will keep you up to date on all further discussion on this meeting, all we know is that it will be on the Shout Box Widget. You can get this widget by #Go to the little box in the sidebar that says: articles on this wiki Welcome back, My page | My talk | Widgets #Click on the Widgets button #A menu will open up at the top of the page with lots of Widgets, look for one that says Shout Box and Click it --''' the Bcrat yaps ' 21:21, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey, , this is Webkinz112. As you know, we are a very active wiki and need to keep track of our Administrator's activity. This is a general ''Are you there? message and is just used to determine your level of activity for other users. If you are able to answer the questions of other users and help them, please say so on my talk page. If not, please respond and you will be marked as inactive on the List of Administrators, you will not have your powers taken away. Sincerely, Webkinz112, Editor-in-chief of the Webkinz Wikia. Hey If you don't mind, 113 made some dumb questionable categories and unfortunately, we need to vote to have them deleted, please vote:here and here. Thanks in advance-- My talk page ( , no link for you) 20:13, 15 June 2009 (UTC) will you be editing this wiki more frequently now?--''~{GG )~(has low tolerance)'' 21:48, 29 July 2009 (UTC) IRC IRC ! I've moved the Webkinz Wikia's official IRC channel to a new address. If you want to be part of it go to http://www.mibbit.com/chat/ and enter these parameters. *Click Server then type irc.darkmyst.org *Nickname: Anything *Channel: #webkinzwikia Enter those and then visit #webkinzwikia. When you arrive at #webkinzwikia just type /ns register nomail and then your nickname will be registered. Come back here and tell me your nickname so that I can add it to the access list :P! Thanks so much, Webkinz112}} CompuPets vs Webkinz VOTE ON THE "WHICH IS BETTER" PAGE!